One too many fights
by rdebruine89
Summary: This story is going to have to do with Fang and Max and Iggy and maybe some other characters I do not know yet. Fang and Max have to many fights where Max decides to leave and look for Iggy.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this nor do I own the book. This is my first time writing fan fiction, so I hope you enjoy and I know I will get a lot of fax lovers not liking it, but oh well! Here to have fun and annoy my sister (bangs-my-name-fangs-my-game)

It would be a sunny day, if a storm wasn't brewing in the skies. And you might ask why a storm is brewing..Well good question! I am about to tell you. Now I know it is normal for Fang and Max to be in love, thats the whole reason behind FAX, but not in this case.

The day starts out with Fang and Max talking about some things, that eventually turns into a screaming match between the two.

Max: Fang, we need to talk.

Fang: Shoot. -he rolls his eyes-

Max: Don't roll your eyes at me, this is very important. I don't feel like we are getting anywhere in this relationship. We're constantly fighting about stupid little things.

Fang: Well..that isn't my fault that your stupid and have to have control of every little thing. I keep telling you that we wouldn't last if things were to keep going like things are, but do you listen? No, typical Max.

Max: Fuck you Fang, just fuck you! Why don't you go jump off a cliff?!

With that said, Max opens up her wings and flies away with tears in her eyes. She can't believe Fang would act in such a way, when it comes to her feelings. Or even when it comes to them. Maybe Iggy would know what she should do in this situation. She now knows where she is going, a destination...Iggy's house...She thinks to herself, "Hopefully he is home!"

(Stick around for the next chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this nor do I own the book.

Once Max has arrived at Iggy' house, she soon comes to realize that he is not home. She begins to pout, when he flies up and greets her with a warm hug.

He thinks to himself, "What brings Max here? Did Max and Fang have another fight? I guess, I should ask her this instead of asking it in my head!" He chuckles, before he even gets a chance to ask, Max lays it on him.

Max: Fang and I had another fight! I was explaining to him how I was feeling, feeling like this relationship Fang and I has isn't going anywhere. And all he ever does is roll his eyes and puts my feelings to the side.

Iggy: Well, have you ever thought about maybe approaching the situation a different way? I know it's hard to explain your feelings to someone who just doesn't seem to care..

Max: (Bringing in the past) I have approached the situation in different ways, but it always end up the same way every single time..I'm at my wits end. I just don't know what to do anymore..I was thinking maybe you can help?

Iggy: Do you want my honest opinion?

Max: No, I want you to lie to me...Of course I want your honest opinion..

Iggy: I think you should break up with him. If you feel like your relationship isn't going anywhere, then it is time to go separate ways.

Max: Somehow I knew you were going to say that...

Iggy and Max are getting into the discussion on what to do, when Fang suddenly flies up. He looks more mad as ever, almost as mad as a hornet, but yet still as calm. Does he know what is going on with Max and Iggy? Or what they were talking about?

Fang: So what are you two talking about? I bet its about me!

Iggy: Yes Fang, it is about you. She came here to ask for advice

Iggy never kept anything from anyone, except his one biggest secret.

Max: Iggy! You weren't supposed to tell him!

Fang: And why not Max?

Max: Because I need to talk to you another time when we are alone..

Max is not able to finish her sentence when Fang rudely interrupts her.

Fang: Max, if you can come to Iggy to talk about our relationship, then whatever you need to tell me, you can tell me in front of him.

Iggy is starting to feel a little awkward now, seeing as how he as secret feelings for Max, but for them to break up in front of him, he didn't want to be there to watch..

Iggy: Why don't y'all sit down for some tea...Wait, I don't have any tea..So I will go to the store and get some tea while y'all sit down and talk..

Both Max and Fang grab Iggy's arm and say, "You're not going anywhere!"

Max: Fang, I think we need to...

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Break up.

I do not own any of the characters that are mentioned in this nor do I own the book.

Max is struggling with what she should say to Fang. Sweat droplets began to run down her brow as she looks between Fang and Iggy. In her mind she thinks, "Max! Just say it already what do you have to lose!? Well lets, I'll lose a boyfriend..but what is a boyfriend who can't even be there for me?." Coming back to reality, Max still sees Fang and Iggy there, still waiting for the answer, or at least to see what she has to say.

Max: Fang, we need to break up. You never understand how I am feeling and when I try to tell you, you shrug it off.  
Fang: Are you fucking kidding me? I bet you had something to do about it, Iggy? I know you've always had a crush on Max. Yes, I knew about it. The whole time.  
Iggy: Honest to God, I didn't have anything to do with it.  
Max: Fang, don't blame Iggy for what you did wrong. You knew this would happen if you constantly ignored me, every time I wanted to talk to you about what was going on in our relationship..you wanted nothing to do with it...*tears run down Max's face as she explains this to Fang* a..and when we would make love, it was like you didn't even enjoy it...and what hurts the most is..I lost my virginity to you..  
Fang: Well, I guess never loved you to begin with, now did I? *he looks cold, almost as if he didn't care...well he didn't care* Maybe, now you and Iggy can be together now. I won't stand in your way. *He flicks Iggy off, smirks at Max then flies away without even a thought of what Max is feeling at all*  
Max: Wow...I can't believe he really said that or did that...  
Iggy: You know he was lying through his teeth...He's hurt, you were/are the best thing to ever happen to him. But he just lost everything.  
Max: Iggy, I need to be alone. Thank you for everything, for helping me, being there when I needed someone to talk to..but I think I need some time alone. *she gives Iggy a kiss on the cheek, then flies off to be alone.*

STAY TUNED!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Second thoughts

I do not own the character nor the book. I just own whatever plot I come up with.

I finally reach a destination. Where am I at, I don't know I've been flying for forever, at least that what is seems like. As I sit there in the middle, look around through the blur of my tear ridden eyes. I begin to wonder where did I fly too. I see a tree with a tire swing on it, it look vaguely familiar but I can't seem make out what it is. I rub her eyes in hopes of that the blurriness will go away and I'd be able to make out what it is. I decide to get closer to the swing that is faintly moving in the spring breeze. My eyes widen as I figured out what it is.

It was the tire swing that Fang and I used to come too when our relationship was new and fresh and I for sure thought he loved me. Now that I saw it, I begin to cry even more from the pain I felt from seeing it. With the speed and strength I have, I was able to break swing off of the branch it was tied too. As it hit the ground, my eyes widen as I fall to the ground and I begin wonder what did I just do. Why was I feeling so much pain, I thought after all I was the one who ended it with Fang. Maybe it was the way he acted after the fact. How could someone be so cold and heartless? I mean we were going out for a year and a half. When did he come to find out that he didn't love me anymore? Or that he had no respect for me to act differently towards the end?

And Iggy...He was sweet, kind, and caring. After what Fang told him and how Fang flicked him off, he stayed calm and even tried to calm me down. I guess he could tell I was breaking down in the inside. Because it's not normal for me to break down on the outside. I'm the leader of the flock, I have to be strong..I can't show pain or weakness..My thoughts were interrupted when I hear the sound of someone walking behind me.

**Iggy**: Max, I know your hurting on the inside. I can't leave you alone in a time like this.  
**Max**: How did you find me, Iggy? I didn't even know you knew about this place.  
**Iggy**: Of course I know. Remember you told me one of the times before when you and Fang were having trouble. I knew you would be here. What happened to the swing?  
Iggy can hear me begin to sob even more.  
**Iggy**: Oh, forget the question! I didn't mean to make you cry more. Shoot...I always do this..  
**Max**: Do what? And you're fine. I tore it down. I'll be damned if Fang brings another girl here...to our swing..  
**Iggy**: I always put my foot in my mouth. I'm supposed to be here making you feel better, not making you cry more then you already are. Please talk me, please tell me whats going on in your head, what are you thinking about?  
**Max**: Well...*I turn around to face Iggy and I motion him to sit down in front of me so I can look into his eyes as I talk to him, which he does so holding my hand giving it a tight squeeze*..We were going out for a year and a half..When he did come to realize he didn't love me anymore or lost all respect for me to do what he did?! *I can feel my voice starting to rise and the anger boiling underneath my skin, I have to stop in mid sentence so I don't end up taking my anger out on Iggy*..I'm sorry if it seems like I was raising my voice to you. I just don't get it. I know I know, I broke up with him, but it was his actions that caused this break up. When did he become so cold?  
Iggy not knowing how to answer because he is not so sure himself how one person can be so loving one day and the next be so cold and heartless.  
**Iggy**: Max, I know it hurts. But time will heal your pain and you soon will forget the love you once had for Fang. *Iggy bites his lips, trying to figure out how he can rephrase what he just said.* Ok, hmm, well not so much forget, because I know Fang was your first love and you will always have that first bond since you lost your virginity to him. Time will ease that pain, he will always be in your heart, but he will just be a memory.

STAY TUNED!


End file.
